


Left on read

by Oikawa_and_Iwazumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kozume Kenma, Sad Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Iwazumi/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Iwazumi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 1





	Left on read

My father always told me that glow sticks had to break to glow!


End file.
